In the case that there are D2D user equipment pairs and cellular user equipments in a wireless communication system, the D2D user equipment pairs multiplex physical transmission resources for the cellular user equipments, and thus interferences may occur between the D2D user equipment pairs and the cellular user equipments. Similarly, interferences may also occur between the D2D user equipment pairs using the same physical transmission resources.
Therefore, it is desired to reduce the above two types of interference as much as possible while improving the resource utilization efficiency.